


Das Malefitz

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Depression, Romance, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After another battle with the Angels, Shinji is left within Unit-01 in the aftermath of a crater, but Major Katsuragi is frozen to commence the cleanup for the operation. Taking charge, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi oversteps her authority as technical lead of NERV. Commander Ikari arrives just as the pair come to blows and expels them from Central Dogma for twelve hours to reconcile and move past their growing internal issues.A lot can happen in twelve hours...
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko & Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Das Malefitz

“Annihilation confirmed! Angel presence undetected!” Makoto alerted, the thin film of his screen flashing in both red and orange before him. Sizable letters sounding a silent all clear reflected back through the lens of his glasses.

The first person he turned to was Katsuragi, Ritsuko turned with him, looking dead ahead of Misato standing almost parallel to her as she hung onto the ledge of Ibuki’s chair. All were looking at the Major with the same apprehension that had become common place within the sub-layers of the GeoFront. Even in the safety of the cradle of the Central Dogma among all the personnel, even the three operators to mirror the Magi, a sense of existential dread had formed whenever condition one swept over the headquarters. Since the attack of the third angel, the frequency of those condition ones had led them to become expected – typically followed by Major Katsuragi or even Commander Ikari sounding an all clear, stepping down to alert condition one.

Misato’s fist was clenched, Ritsuko looked down to see it, her fingers visibly shaking more than a little, as if her nails were trying to pierce the skin of her palm.

“Major Katsuragi?” Makoto sounded again, turning in his chair all the more as Misato continued to eye the massive screen on the other side of the Central Dogma command stage. The massive hulk of the Angel was completely gone, EVA Unit-01 slumped into a laying position on the slope of its crater as if it was exhausted. “Major Katsuragi – the Angel has been destroyed, and no more targets are present in the vicinity...”

She just continued to clench her fist, a drop of blood secreting from the crease between fingers and palms. Ritsuko felt her older eyes widen a little at the sight of red falling to the floor. She doubted if Ibuki, Makoto or Aoba had noticed it. But she had. A small gasp escaped her small and painted lips as her eyes darted back up to Misato’s face. Her purple hair looked a little more frayed than yesterday, or even this morning. From the eyes in the back of Doctor Akagi’s head she could feel the younger Maya Ibuki looking at her for leadership – typical Maya, she always did. She was wonderful, and often Ritsuko thought of her as the only innocent one in the whole place.

Suddenly Misato was eying Ritsuko, her whole face looking as if it might buckle. The blonde looked to the screen, sensing Makoto was going to look at her as Maya still was – the sight of Unit-01 laying in the remnant crater of the mountainside had become a normal sight since the commander’s son had agreed to become its pilot, it couldn’t be helped. Ritsuko had deferred to telling herself that a lot more of late. It couldn’t be helped; nothing could. It was another Angel, another battle and another pilot rescue.

Ritsuko looked down to Maya, leaning over her shoulder and containing herself a lot more successfully than Misato was apparently.

“Eject the pilot plug, Ibuki,” Ritsuko ordered her second, her voice hardy but gentle – maybe that had just become a reflex of talking to the youthful and lovely operator. Maya hummed her response in affirmative and pivoted in her chair to inputting commands right back into Unit-01. Things moved slowly then fast.

“Life signs are nominal,” Maya reported as the feed hit her own screen. “Heart rate and brainwaves are normal, Doctor Akagi.”

“There are no more targets on sensors,” Ritsuko echoed from what Makoto had reported twice, her hands diving back into the long pockets of her expansive lab coat. She dropped her stance onto one foot and balanced on the tip of her toes. “Bring it down to alert condition, and begin pilot rescue for Unit-01. What’s the status of Unit-00?”

“Hold on a minute,” Misato protested, but the orders had been given – Ritsuko had delivered them. She had superseded Katsuragi’s authority, especially given the usual absence of Commander Ikari.

“Rei’s still standing by, she’s in the tubes,” Aoba reported, looking across the Central Dogma stage. “Should I order the stand down?”

Misato’s fist was still clenched, watching Aoba completely sideline her and report to Ritsuko still stationed calmly beside Maya at her own station, still inputting commands to the backchannel of Unit-01. As normal, the safety of the EVA pilots was almost knocked off of the priority list and the recovery of the unit itself was at the top of the list. The operations of Ibuki, Makoto and Aoba now almost became automatic. Ritsuko felt herself falling into step as well, even with Misato simply standing there in the middle of the stage, her edge completely evaporated. The blonde could only see her in her peripheral, but she did not appear as Major Katsuragi for a moment.

She was looking like Misato, the normal woman Ritsuko knew existed outside of NERV and the GeoFront.

“Negative, keep Unit-00 on standby,” Ritsuko Akagi commanded, looking back to Makoto as Misato remained stunned, almost floored. They were still operating, they were still NERV, she couldn’t just stand there as if there was nothing left to do – cleanup was ongoing, and the battle they had all just watched and had been a part of seemed to leave them all with a sixth sense about what was left. “Run a full sensor sweep, deep satellite scan too, on the double,” she shot back to Makoto.

“What are you doing?” Misato broke the chain of orders being exchanged. “Full stop! Now! All three of you.”

“Belay that – continue with pilot retrieval and EVA Unit cleanup, Maya.”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Misato almost shrieked Ritsuko’s way. She was behind her in a second, all three of the critical operators stopping in their tasks and turning to see both women standing against each other. Misato had the lapel of Ritsuko’s lab coat gripped harshly in her fist, the red smear of her small blood drop spreading and staining the white of the Doctor’s apparel.

Ritsuko’s expression didn’t change, she was still as calm and as cool as she always was. Doctor Akagi was the final person to lose her cool on the Central Dogma main platform it seemed, and even with the small amount of blood staining her white lab coat she was totally steadfast. Her bony wrist held up, her fingers wrapping around Misato’s hand and pulling at her.

“Let go.”

“We are still at a combat footing, and Commander Ikari is still away, which gives me absolute authority over NERV right now,” Misato reminded her, something she often did to reassure herself of her own responsibility. Ritsuko had had her reservations since day one, given her counterpart’s age and exposure to both the Angels and the Second Impact. “Stand down, Doctor Akagi.”

“Let go of my lab coat, Major Katsuragi,” Ritsuko repeated, her voice a little heavier. “There are no more Angels on our sensors. We have to retrieve EVA Unit-01 and commence with pilot recovery.”

“I am more than aware of what we need to do, Ritsuko...”

The doctor’s lavish but wide eyes darted up with a powerful magnetism, perpetually calling Misato out as they glared back at her own. The blonde of Akagi’s hair became a vibrant fire as her will overwhelmed the major’s, her voice all the heavier with the experience of her position. They rarely fought quite like this, their positions within NERV complimentary to one another, their personal lives more often than not intertwined and their authorities fairly equal except when Commander Ikari was not overseeing them from his desk and chair on the upper platform.

“What the _hell_ is going on?!”

Both Misato and Ritsuko’s attention popped and snapped upwards toward the origin of the voice. It was Kouzou Fuyutsuki, his expression a lot more annoyed than both thought even possible. Like always he was an aged sentinel standing upright next to Ikari, who was returned to the position they all expected to see him in. The glare of the light in his tinted glasses obscured his eyes both Misato and Ritsuko knew them to be moderately lifeless – it perpetuated the feeling they all got from the man around them. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki was a warden, the Executive Officer of NERV and the whip to be cracked by Ikari, but Gendo himself was a total mirage of a man. The whole of the Central Dogma was snapped into silence.

“Major Katsuragi – Doctor Akagi – Explain, right now,” Fuyutsuki demanded, his stance straightening and his demeanour calm again, shades of his former life as a professor rather obvious.

“I have no time for excuses, Fuyutsuki,” Commander Ikari stopped all three of them, his fingers folding together before his mouth and chin as he looked ahead and down at the crew pit of the Central Dogma. “Makoto, report the status of EVA Unit-01,” he demanded with his voice like a blade.

“EVA Unit-01 is still operational and operating under auxiliary power, only moderate damage sustained in the battle, Commander Ikari...”

“The status of the pilot, Ibuki.”

“Life support is operational as normal and the pilot’s life signs are all within the green zone. Cranial damage was nullified by the AT Field and Shinji’s brain patterns show no signs of compromise, Commander Ikari...”

“Sensor analysis, Aoba.”

“No additional targets have registered on our sensors. Deep scan satellites are also reporting a clean sweep; there are no additional signs of another Angel, Commander Ikari...”

Both Ritsuko and Misato were stunned in a purgatory, snapped up under Gendo’s gaze as he gathered all the information he needed from the operators. The Deputy Commander had returned to his post directly beside and behind Commander Ikari and knew his superior now had the situation well in hand. He left one mild glance at the red still smeared a little over Ritsuko’s lapel where Misato was still gripping as if ready to punch the older doctor. The pair were still looking toward Ikari, wondering how he would deal with this, thinking it was nothing to be dealt with at all. Misato had faltered, had frozen where Gendo would never, she had lost command of the Central Dogma as the operation climbed down to a calm. They had needed Ritsuko’s leadership to clean up. Gendo would see that.

“C-Commander Ikari...” Misato began a little meeker than normal. She hardly ever lost her cool before Gendo, Ritsuko was looking at her next, wondering what was wrong.

“Major Katsuragi, release Doctor Akagi this instant.”

Her eyes popped a little, only now registering that Ritsuko had released her wrist some time after the Commander and Deputy Commander had silently returned to their usual position. She eyed upward, locking glances with Ritsuko again and seeing the mellow calm returned to her deep and hardy eyes. Misato could always get lost in those incredible eyes, the eyes of a wonderful and absolute woman – Ritsuko was a person who took huge pride in her gender, her sex and her sexuality, just as her mother had. Doctor Akagi often appeared in multiple forms, but always present was the part of her that was a woman. She was inescapable. Misato lost herself for a split second before she felt her fingers relaxing and releasing the doctor’s lab coat, seeing the small smearing of scarlet red staining the white. She looked at her own wrist, seeing where her nails had pierced her skin and made her bleed. Misato Katsuragi had never done that before.

“You’re both expelled from the Central Dogma,” Commander Ikari told them both, his voice as absolute as a judge’s gavel.

“Commander Ikari!” Ritsuko exclaimed in protest after hearing Maya release a small gasp of disbelief behind her. Misato still looked a little stunned, contemplating her bleeding palm and what she had just done to her colleague.

“Silence, Doctor Akagi,” Gendo shot back like a rifle, his mouth still obscured by his velvet and white gloves.

“Commander... I...”

“Neither I or NERV have time for petty disputes regarding your emotions with each other. You’re both expelled from the Central Dogma for twelve hours as clean up operations commence. Leave now...” He ordered them both, pushing his glasses up a small length of his nose and then turning to the three operators in their stead. He would take direct control over them in place of the two women. “Have Rei in Unit-00 stand down to alert condition and return Shinji to the GeoFront immediately. Deputy Commander Fuyutsuki will assume command.”

“Yes, Commander Ikari,” Ibuki, Makoto and Aoba all responded in unison, operating like machines again.

“Doctor Akagi and Major Katsuragi, please exit the Central Dogma,” Kouzou reminded them both before they had moved.

Ritsuko pulled at her now dirty lapels and stuffed her hands back into her pockets, her sleeves were still rolled up but now began to drag and fall down the length of her arms. She looked hurt, looked as if she had been compromised and as a result made vulnerable. Her sleeves fell down to her wrists, and with the red on her lapel, she appeared almost dishevelled. Misato gasped as Ritsuko moved ahead of her, descending down the access steps to the elevator before the purple-haired Major could bring herself to move. She caught the side of another glance from Ritsuko’s eyes glimmering in the small low light of the Central Dogma. They were like cat’s eyes, like false diamonds or other glistering gemstones. The bright red of her feminine and subdued lips were the same, beckoning out on a sub-wavelength that only the two of them would understand.

Would Maya see the look Ritsuko was suddenly giving Misato? What was Doctor Akagi thinking? What was she saying?

Misato fell into step, her head bowed a little in the shame of losing her cool at the end of the combat scenario. She simply couldn’t hack it today, not with seeing Shinji in Unit-01 putting his life on the line, before anyone else in the Central Dogma. She could feel Ikari’s eyes boring into her back as she followed Ritsuko to the exit elevator. Shinji would be in good hands for now – Maya cared, she couldn’t help but care about the pilots, all of the operator’s did seemingly a whole lot more of the command staff, especially Commander Ikari. Misato kept looking at her palm, the nail marks still leaking small amounts of blood. Quick swipes wiped off most of the red either onto her already crimson uniform jacket or onto her sleek pencil skirt. Guilt crept in first.

_I’m sorry... Ritsuko..._

“You gonna stare at your mistakes all day? Or do you want a drink?” Ritsuko asked her, holding the door of the elevator with her free hand still stuffed in her lab coat pocket. She looked effortlessly, completely understanding, like a doll that had just been thrown across a room, forced to maintain the same look and everything when its owner collected it. “I’ve suddenly got twelve hours to spare.”

“I was just about to beat you to a pulp...”

“We’ve known each other a long time, Katsuragi... I thought we agreed that I do the beating.

* * *

Ritsuko struggled to swipe her card through the reader, with Misato’s back covering her way of entry as she pinned the major against the wall, hands more than willing to explore and lips more than fervent to claim. Misato quivered under her, realising the question of a senseless drink was a total facade on the behalf of the imposing doctor. Now she had Katsuragi eating out of the palm of her hand, or rather now the balm of her wanton lips. They were so uncharacteristically silent as the card slipped through under the grip of Ritsuko’s slender and experienced fingers. Misato’s hands were firmly against her broad shoulders, their bodies clashing together like kettle drums.

In the close of the GeoFront they were separate bodies, both holding authority over their own respective branch of NERV, but outside of the complex underneath Tokyo-III they were this. “Open the door, Ritsuko...”

“Impatient still, hmm? Shut up and come here,” Doctor Akagi bullied, her fingers dropping her card back into her pocket and her free hand darting for Misato’s chin. She quivered again, mercilessly willing for Ritsuko’s hands on her. Akagi could be rough even in the GeoFront, but with Misato she was downright dominant.

Misato could understand. Her legs effortlessly opened up for Ritsuko, wanton fingers of the younger major begging to grip at her hand. Ritsuko’s grip was cold at times, the texture of her hands rough in places (the tips of her fingers were almost covered in a coarse roughness from all the time she spent with the Magi) but they were also so abnormally smooth in others.

“Ritsuko... Wait...” Misato whispered, her expression unusually void, almost depressed. They were hanging on the precipice of the door, its bulkhead sliding open slowly to create space between the two leads. Misato had Ritsuko’s fingertips in her hands, one of them still a little red from where her nails had pierced her skin. Gently, she kissed Akagi’s fingertips, pulling herself closer to the doctor and lowering her hand. “I’m sorry...”

“Hey...” Ritsuko’s voice changed again, softer, cooler, like spring fresh air before the cataclysm of the Second Impact. Misato wanted to hear it again instantly, wanted to feel Ritsuko’s feminine and matriarchal warmth against her skin again.

It had felt like a universe since she had felt Ritsuko so closely. “No one’s saying sorry anymore.”

Misato practically dissolved into her partner’s kiss, solemn and just what she needed. Ritsuko leaned against her, pressing her chest into her hands and then propelling them both into the safety and concealment of Akagi’s rather cramped apartment. Lips taken by the older woman’s kiss, Misato couldn’t help but relent herself, moaning into Ritsuko’s desire as her hands pressed against her shoulders. Doctor Akagi took care to keep hold of her partner, her nerve and presence increasing, her stronger hands manoeuvring them around the hall as her cat came between their entangled feet. Both had to laugh as they landed against the wall with the feline retreating back into the kitchen and living space of the small apartment.

Once more they both locked eyes, a quick misstep in their ritual that had brought them back to looking at each other. Misato’s glance turned to the small red of her blood smeared on Ritsuko’s lapel of her lab coat and she fumbled to touch it. Slowly, as if mesmerised by the small aura and sexual tension that was still only just beginning to crack, Misato pulled the front of her lab coat over Ritsuko’s shoulder, as if hesitant to undress her.

“What are you afraid of today?” Ritsuko asked plainly, her expression softening again, the deep moss-green complimented her pale complexion and mustard-blonde hair so well. Despite being a natural brunette like her late mother, Ritsuko suited a buxom and handsome blonde much more, Misato thought.

Major Katsuragi tore her vision from the red against the pale and clinical white of Ritsuko’s lab coat, pulling it fully off of her shoulders and down the lengths of her exquisite arms. She returned her eye to look deeply into the pools of her partner’s, seeing remnants of the GeoFront perpetuated within them. In many ways Ritsuko couldn’t escape the GeoFront, was NERV through and through – but in the same way, Misato realised that if that fact was true for her older lover, it had to be the same for her. If one of them couldn’t escape NERV, couldn’t be free of what they had walked into after the Second Impact, there was no way they would be free at all, even at the end. Misato held that firmly for a moment, before Ritsuko caught her drifting glance, somehow clicking and returning her doubts silently. She held her chin again, trapping her against the wall with her arms now semi-naked and all the more inviting. Misato’s mind wanted to escape again, wanted to run away and not face the consequences, like she had done with Kaji.

She could see she wanted to run away to Ritsuko.

“I’m afraid we’ll never be able to walk away – are we... Are we getting in too deep?” Misato heard her voice come back at her like an echo, unwanted and unfiltered. Her mind raced away with her as Ritsuko held her close, and closer still.

“There’s always a way out,” Ritsuko told her, feeling her closeted sense of existential dread and hopelessness creeping in. But Ritsuko was a little stronger than that – her sense of womanhood sustained her hope. “Some of them are better than others, but we’ll each find one of them, and run away from whatever comes,” she tried to affirm, still feeling Misato was a long way away, and had been since she had seen Unit-01 come incredibly close to destruction once again.

“Do you want to go home, Misato?”

“No.”

“Good.”

There was no definitive answer yet, but both knew one would find them sooner or later. Ritsuko’s hand landed against the wall, trapping Misato even further as she shrugged and pulled at the younger woman’s red commander jacket, pulling it off of her bodice and moving to hitch up the length of her pencil skirt. Their lips gravitated again after a beat, Misato falling so effortlessly in love with how Ritsuko held her, handled her, and graced the length of her stocking-covered legs against her own. Their limbs became a mess of entangled and intertwined lengths in no time, both of them completely ignoring the cat as it wanted to be left alone. Misato heaved against the chest of drawers, her hand flipping out and pushing the phone and receiver off of the top of it.

“Shit,” Misato cursed harshly, pulling away with a jolt in her skin as the dead tone of the dial ringer hit the floor. Ritsuko was too far gone to care now.

She pulled Major Katsuragi back, her hands diving for the small of her back, pulling up her skirt just a little more to the bare haunches of her beautiful hips. “Forget it,” Doctor Akagi breathed, taking Misato lips again, suddenly spurred by finally having her again.

Misato’s tender fingers got to Ritsuko’s turtleneck stop, reaching for the hem at her waist and pulling, trying to almost claw the clothing from her body so they could skip the chase. Ritsuko obliged, quickly pulling away to get it off of her ad then returning to take her hasty revenge. She found Misato’s zipper. With a dominant and impatient grip she demanded it release for her, as if she breached the firewall of one of the Magi. Maya was one thing, but Misato was something entirely different and Ritsuko was actively burning for her like the synapses between neurons, firing like artillery.

The slightly younger operative bucked her hips, her hands suddenly at Ritsuko’s hips forcing her to gasp. Misato gave into herself, relenting control as she hurdled full force to intercept her partner’s desire, catching Ritsuko with gusto. The blonde bit into her lover’s lip, almost enough to draw blood, trying to make her body bigger than the major. All it did was anticipate Misato; with the same authoritative zeal she often demonstrated in the Central Dogma she rocked herself into Ritsuko again, desperate with sexual desire to hold her closer. Without the lab coat now, all Misato had of the fair doctor to grab was her body, her flesh. The pale complexion darkened slightly against the light, Misato gasped momentarily and gave in again, dying for more.

Slowly, her mind savouring the moment, Misato wove and wrapped her legs around Ritsuko, thighs gracing together while Ritsuko found her mark. The zipper at the back of Misato’s dress finally gave in, slithering down along with the shoulders, falling effortlessly down the major’s arms. She shrugged off the dress, pulling the waistline back under the haunches of her hips and the splendid curve of her rear; naked, Ritsuko’s hands wove down her lover’s back to claim it, gripping tightly.

Misato shuddered into Ritsuko’s embrace, her moans still intercepted with the doctor’s lips. Akagi’s hands were so perfect against her, Misato’s chest rising and falling with its own sense of gravity as she breathed deeply for breath. Ritsuko didn’t wait. Her look was almost a little vacant, the whole span of her intricate attention dedicated purely on Misato’s naked body against her wall, time outside of the GeoFront feeling so different now. They hadn’t been this close for so long, Akagi was almost as methodical as she could be with coding. The more she silently told Misato she wanted her, the more of herself the major relented, opening her legs as she felt Ritsuko’s hand deviate. Her own fingers magnetised to the buckle of the belt holding up Akagi’s skirt, letting it drop until all she was wearing was her stockings, still looking perfect and dominant in nothing but them.

“You’re trembling; you never used to tremble when we were this close,” Ritsuko reminded her, her grip tensing as one hand moved to hold the wall for the sake of stability. She was only a year older than Major Katsuragi and yet felt almost a full decade on in life, as well as only a few inches over Misato.

She made NERV feel so far away to Misato, despite them being so close even there.

“It’s been so long since we were like this... you’re not...”

“Like Kaji?”

“Screw Kaji,” Misato replied incredulously, her lips pursing as her forehead furrowed. The space between her brow wrinkled in just the thought of the slimy former flame. Ritsuko’s eyes found their mark, knowing she was wearing the same doting and understanding look her mother often gave her at times. Misato turned again in one motion and held on tight to Doctor Akagi’s hips. “It’s been so long, Ritsuko... But I want you, I can hardly remember what it felt like with you...”

Contact, like the sudden alert to the presence of an Angel against her thigh. Tender but defiant fingers gripped her, holding her steadfast, an instant to prepare. “Come to me,” Ritsuko called to her with a need so profane.

“Open your legs,” the blonde followed with feminine authority. The power of her womanhood was enough to rival that segment of her mother that had become the Caspar element of the Magi supercomputer.

There was nothing Misato could do or think to refuse herself; her legs parted almost in regiment with the gasping from her lips. Ritsuko took care of those for her, pressing her against her as their bosoms collided. The blonde had them both against the wall, her own back straight and dressed in nothing anymore except her incredible stockings. Misato clawed against her lean lower abdomen, unclasping the front clip of her bra in one last moment of method. After that, almost revenge for exposing her chest, Ritsuko’s fingers darted for what she wanted, and the doctor opened her eyes within the kiss to see Misato’s incredible expression looking back at her.

Major Katsuragi melted into Doctor Akagi’s fingers, the movements the immediately took to Misato’s sex, massaging between her lust and desire. Wet contact against the doctor’s fingers reminded her of how it had been years ago, even before Kaji had sunk his corrosive claws into Katsuragi. She still smelled the same during sex, the mix of her natural scent with the added floral passion of her perfume. Misato was still wearing it, even this many years later – so much of her was still the same behind those doors she’d closed before Ritsuko. The blonde could anticipate her in the usual spots. She touched them all in sequence as if coding, gathering the needed information and incredible responses from Misato and dialling up the pressure. To feel Katsuragi like this again boosted her ego to say the least, Ritsuko couldn’t get enough of feeling her muse under her body, grappled a little tightly in her power.

“You still... know where to touch me, Ritsuko...” Misato whimpered, her sex the same between her legs and coated in a beautiful layer of wetness for Akagi. Every time her breath hitched reminded them both of how much they’d done before it ended.

“How could I ever forget?” The blonde replied, her lips barely Misato’s collar as she handled her gently.

It all felt incredibly silent, Misato meeker than before, fully embracing this side of herself again and holding onto Ritsuko by the hips incredibly tightly. The continuous moans from her chest filled the air, breathy and increasingly desperate the more Ritsuko touched her, the more she could feel the warmth of her lover’s fingers making her feel ethereal. Ritsuko’s reached rose a little higher, the tips of suddenly gentle fingers tantalised all over the most sensual part of Katsuragi’s body. Her nerves jolted suddenly, euphoria gripping her legs and making them turn to jelly.

“Oh, _Ritsuko_...”

“You feel exactly like I remember you feeling,” Ritsuko spoke softly, measuring each of Misato’s small and meek breaths and matching them with a matriarchal dominance she held almost clinically. Her touch, her pressure, her movements, her style – Misato found them all perfectly like any of her inventions, creations or lines of code. They each came with their own little patent, a tell that Ritsuko Akagi was behind them all.

“You’re so soft right here,” she reminded Misato, the tender tip of her ring finger poking a small ways between her wet lust and making the major moan again.

“Heh, you’ll giggle softly if I touch you here. “ Misato did exactly than when another feminine fingertip found the next spot along, so close to her pearl. Her breathy laugh lasted half a second but made Ritsuko blush as she kissed Misato’s neck.

“And if I touch you here,” she whispered, her lips close to Misato’s ear.

Just as she estimated, working on the prior knowledge she kept of every inch of her dear Misato, the purple-haired major let out one much heavier moan, a feral thing from deep in her lungs, fuelled by the embers that Ritsuko had stoked into a roaring flame. Her voice echoed within itself, feeling the beautiful touch of Akagi between her lips, feeding her need for her. “You’ll moan just like that...”

Misato stuttered in catching her breath, another opportunity for Ritsuko to steal away another lingering kiss, a kiss only two women could share. The more Misato’s femininity glowed to Ritsuko, the more she was perturbed by the sense she and her mother shared of it. It trickled into the back of her mind like a small dowel into wood. Slowly kitbashing together a familiar attraction Ritsuko had always felt in Misato. Being daughter a woman like her mother, Ritsuko was mercilessly attracted to Misato’s sense of gender, and loved her own. She bowed again, kissing the top of Katsuragi’s breast and gnawing her need at the flesh. It was gentle still, Ritsuko did not yet have the ferocity she had once again, that same dominance she would use to throw Misato around like a rag doll. Now, she put her ear and cheek to Misato’s bosom and listened to her heart the deeper she touched between her legs.

“I’m gonna come, Ritsuko... I want to come for you...”

“Come for me,” Ritsuko replied, a little matter-of-factly, like she used to. Something in her brain knew this was too good, like drugs or too much alcohol. It was like being proven right at the end of the world, or going out on her own terms with the knowledge she’d won. Misato under her was everything she’d wanted again. Why did Ritsuko feel like it would be the death of her? “Come for me, Misato. I want you to come.”

“Just like that, Ritsuko...”

“Feel me like this,” Doctor Akagi moaned back, her fingers soaked in wetness and diving deeper to exacerbate her squirming lover. She returned to her straightened stance and brought herself back to Misato, nerves and emotions flared so much she thought she was going to cry. “Come for me, Misato.”

“Just like this,” Misato heaved, rocking her hips against the doctor’s fingers.

“Come for me.”

“Just like that, Ritsuko.”

“I want to feel it here, Misato.”

“ _Ritsuko!_ ”

It came and went in a flash – Misato gripping tightly around Ritsuko’s fingers, the tension in her wrist pressed with Misato’s grip, and the strain in both of their legs entangled against the wall and chest. Ritsuko felt detached, as if she’d reached her own limit against Misato. The Major’s hands were still firm against her lover, only wanting to feel closer. Reaching climax, expending her orgasm into the grasp of Doctor Akagi felt something akin to being born again, and she looked entirely at the ceiling, her eyes fixed on the light.

“Stay here tonight, like you used to...” Ritsuko almost begged, her voice as calm as ever with the facade wearing thin.

In the moment of silence that followed, Doctor Akagi almost longed for the embrace of death, instead finding Misato holding her closely, burying her chin and mouth into the soft brush of her mustard-yellow hair, smelling how good the fragrance was. Katsuragi knew she never should have left this. It could all have been so much different. But she wasn’t in the business of speculation, not since Shinji, and now Asuka too – her hand was NERV’s, until the end of the world.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
